


Little Side Project

by bxnnyspit



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Abuse, Aka Theres a lot of fuckin headcanon, Attempted Escape, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Childbirth, Choking, Chronic Pain, Claiming Bites, Dialogue Heavy, Eating Disorders, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Habit is mean, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Power Dynamics, Rapid Weight Loss, Self-Harm, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence, headcanon heavy, slenderman is basically just there for plot convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnnyspit/pseuds/bxnnyspit
Summary: Dove wakes up with no recollection of where she is......but that's when somebody comes in to remind her.





	Little Side Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove awakens in an unfamiliar space, to a very familiar voice beckoning her forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hi it me  
I wanted to write this fanfic bc I've been like.. mondo sexually frustrated lately. This is basically just a lot of smut mixed in with an odd story that came about during a rp. Sorry if you guys don't like ❤  
I'm a bit rusty on writing HABIT, and it may take me a few minutes to get the handle of)

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" 

Dove's steel grey eyes fluttered open at the familiar voice, observing the talking silhouette ahead of her momentarily before she took in a deep breath through her nose. The stench of rot filled and stung her nostrils, and she immediately buckled over onto the concrete floor beneath her, retching with an ugly noise.

"Are you alright?" The silhouette asked, stepping closer. Dove remained crumpled over, shuddering. 

"Where _am_ I?" She asked, clutching her bare stomach, feeling around for a shirt to clutch but not finding one. Her eyes widened, and her gaze snapped up to the silhouette, whose face was now revealed.

"I-I don't know, Dove. Why are you naked!?" His eyes found hers in the dim light, glazed over with feigned concern,_ but she didn't know it was an act_ yet.

* * *

_Dove had been visiting her old high school friend, Evan, in his house, but she hadn't remembered a single thing that transpired after she walked through that door. It was like she immediately fell asleep, and woke up in some dingy basement._

* * *

"Evan!? You don't know where we are?" Asked Dove, covering herself with her hands. There was a sort of odd relief in her voice, she knew Evan and was comfortable around him. The man knelt by her side, a grin slowly curling his lips upward. "...Evan?" 

"I'm afraid that's not my name, darlin'." He chuckled. Dove's neutral face twisted into an expression of concern. He must have been joking... 

...right? 

Dove cracked a slight smile, giggling and sitting up. 

"Very funny, Ev. I wanna know where I am." She playfully pushed his shoulder and locked eyes with him, immediately noticing something was wrong. 

His eyes didn't look normal. 

They were soulless and dark. They looked frozen, and that piercing coldness of his gaze sent ice down Dove's spine, and in that moment, she wished she could have taken her words back. Those eyes didn't look like Evan's.

* * *

_She was slowly beginning to remember what had happened as she stared into his eyes._

_The visit started normally, but as it went on, Dove began to notice something... off.. about Evan. He had told her that his fiancee, Stephanie, had recently died... maybe this was the cause of his odd behavior? But she wasn't sure.  
_

_He seemed a bit too jumpy and happy for someone who had just lost their fiancee, and not to mention, their baby as well. That isn't to say that everyone copes differently with loss, but the way Evan had been coping was a bit odd to Dove. Should she have been concerned?  
_

* * *

"You think I'm _funny_, eh?" He chuckled quietly. Dove's heart sank.. there was something different about this chuckle. It dripped with a dangerous sort of venom. It didn't sound like Evan at all. "I'd be laughing, too, if you weren't so_ insolent_. Again, I'm_ not_ Evan."

He pushed his long, dark hair away from his face, before suddenly grabbing Dove by her blonde locks and pulling her to him.

"Let me tell you a little something, honey." He snarled, releasing her hair once their faces were level.

"N-no, I must ask something first." She interrupted. "Evan" paused, sneering and crossing his arms.

"Make it snappy." He sat silent for a moment, before he lifted a hand, threatening to pull her tangled hair again.

"If you aren't Evan.. then _who are you?_ And why do you look like him... and.. how do you know my name?" She paused, looking down. "That was more than just something.. sorry." 

"No, no. I'll answer any of the questions you want me to." His tone was suddenly gentle. "On one condition." His hand slowly fell to his side as he spoke.

"And what is that?" Dove sat up, not caring that she was nude, as the other didn't seem to be looking. 

"You let me do whatever I want to with you."

There was an odd and suspicious gentleness about his voice as he said this to her, as his eyes began to wander her body. His gaze wasn't gentle, however. It was starving. 

* * *

_Evan said he would be right back, and he disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes before coming out with a drink for Dove. _

_"I don't remember how you liked your tea so I just put sugar in it and iced it." He chuckled, "I know you don't really like hot tea." _

_"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him, taking the tea and sipping it. It tasted wonderful._

* * *

"You're thinking hard, bird." Cooed whatever was possessing Evan, as his rough hands slid over Dove's bare thighs, uncharacteristically gentle. Dove shivered, letting out a quiet huff of protest and grabbing his wrists.

"Not so fast." She chided, quietly. He paused. "I want answers first. At least to the first question. Who... what are you?" 

Whatever was inside Evan snarled, roughly grabbing Dove by the hips and pulling her closer, nearly onto his lap. Dove let out a quiet yelp.

"I carry many names." He said calmly, his hands gently running over her ass. "But, you can call me HABIT." 

"HABIT..." she repeated out loud, "o-okay, I'll remember that. 

"Don't wear it out." He mumbled, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. She didn't seem to be freaking out at all. Was this all just a ruse from her? Or did she really enjoy the attention she was getting? HABIT couldn't read her very well. "Dove?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied, eyes closed.

"Why are you letting me do this?" 

Dove thought for a moment, pursing her lips and absentmindedly resting her head on HABIT's shoulder. She had always been comfortable around Evan. She had always sort of.. liked him. Was that why she was letting him touch her in this way, though it really wasn't him?  
  
"I-I don't know, Habit. I'm sorry." She said, trying to pull herself off of him but squeaking once HABIT pulled her back. "Wh-"  
  
"I never said I didn't like it." He chuckled. "You know, Evan's got worldly urges. I've got 'em too.. but worse." Dove froze, clutching the fabric of HABIT's shirt in her fists. "Demons like me go into a sort of estrus-like period. And something about you is very alluring."  
  
Alluring?  
  
Was he joking?  
  
"Y-you're not serious," Dove spoke, looking up at him. "....are you?" She flinched as HABIT burst into laughter, his hand thumping down against her head and roughing up her blonde hair. Once he calmed, he spoke again, softly.  
  
"Why would I lie?" HABIT asked, a cocky grin on his face. Dove became flustered, scrambling back onto the floor as he became more touchy, closing her legs and covering herself. "Don't get shy with me, now."  
  
"N-no, I can't let you..." She gulped, closing her eyes tightly. "I can't let you trick me like that." She hunched over, shivering. "You're not Evan."  
  
"And why should that matter?" Crooned the monster, slowly crawling over to her. "This is Evan's body, isn't it?" He asked as he crept on top of her, menacingly. "Something I don't doubt you've wanted for a long time." Dove's breath hitched. Was he reading her mind?  
  
She squirmed underneath him, trying to wriggle out from his grip, but to no avail. He was much more powerful than her.  
  
"HABIT, please stop..." She whined, pushing her hands against his chest. He snarled and grabbed her wrists in one hand, roughly pinning them above her head.  
  
"I took your clothes off for a reason, you know." He growled quietly, bracing his free hand on the ground next to her. "You'd better be grateful that I didn't kill you."

Dove paused, staring up at him in bewilderment. She had always liked Evan... but this was not Evan. It was a monster inside of him.. influencing his actions, but Dove kept forgetting that. She wanted nothing more than for Evan to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

* * *

_"You look tired, Dove." Muttered "Evan", his fingers curled around her slumped shoulder as she nodded off. He chuckled a bit. "Best get you comfortable, huh?" _

_Dove was unaware of what was going on, barely awake as she felt Evan lift her from the dining room chair and begin to walk her to a different place. She wasn't even paying attention to where it was. _

* * *

"You look awfully comfortable." HABIT crooned, pressing himself against Dove. "It'd be a shame if you came to your senses and-" he felt a knee to his groin, "-yep, there it is." He held his breath a moment, looking down at Dove. His face was calm. He was silent. "Maybe I should have killed you. Would you have liked that better than finally getting laid?" He asked, mockingly. 

"I know you wouldn't kill me." She hissed at him. HABIT raised his eyebrows, his free hand whipping behind him, slowly coming back to reveal a knife. One of the knives from his belt that he had shown her earlier. 

"You _know, _huh?" His calm demeanor was shifting into something more sinister as he gripped the knife in his hand. "One swipe with this and you're gone forever." 

"Then how would you take care of your little _heat, _hmm?" Snarled Dove. HABIT began to laugh, a look of genuine surprise on his face. 

"Ahh. You've got guts, doll." He chuckled, dropping the knife and settling on top of her, his free hand now occupying itself with his jeans. "Let's see how long you can make it before I tear them out."


End file.
